cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zimzlan general election, 2014
2 | popular_vote1 = 3,131,799 | percentage1 = 40.4% | swing1 = 2.2% | image2 = | colour2 = 5C91F1 | leader2 = André Mazet | party2 = National Party (Zimzla) | last_election2 = 53 seats; 29.9% | seats2 = 58 | seat_change2 = 5 | popular_vote2 = 2,496,137 | percentage2 = 32.2% | swing2 = 2.3% | image3 = | colour3 = F78686 | leader3 = Marie-Thérèse Bonhomme | party3 = Socialist Party (Zimzla) | last_election3 = 28 seats; 15.8% | seats3 = 25 | seat_change3 = 3 | popular_vote3 = 1,062,021 | percentage3 = 13.7% | swing3 = 2.1% | image4 = | colour4 = 66DFA6 | leader4 = Henry Lemaître | party4 = Pro-Sarise Party | last_election4 = 8 seats; 4.5% | seats4 = 8 | seat_change4 = 0 | popular_vote4 = 372,095 | percentage4 = 4.8% | swing4 = 0.3% | image5 = | colour5 = 9F74FA | leader5 = Albert Allard | party5 = Conservative Party (Zimzla) | last_election5 = 0 seats; 3.9% | seats5 = 0 | seat_change5 = 0 | popular_vote5 = 271,319 | percentage5 = 3.5% | swing5 = 0.4% | image6 = | colour6 = AF2D29 | leader6 = Ginette Renaudin | party6 = The Left (Zimzla) | last_election6 = 0 seats; 0.9% | seats6 = 0 | seat_change6 = 0 | popular_vote6 = 240,318 | percentage6 = 3.1% | swing6 = 2.2% | map_image = ZimzlaElection2014.png | map_size = 425px | map_caption = Results of the election | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = | before_election = Arthur De Villepin | before_party = Liberty Party | after_election = Arthur De Villepin | after_party = Liberty Party }} The 2014 Zimzlan general election was held on Sunday, July 27, 2014, to determine the composition of the 29th legislature of the General Assembly of Zimzla. Members are elected to the General Assembly via Mixed Member Proportional representation (MMP). Ninety-five MGAs are elected through single-member constituencies while the remaining 70 are elected through proportional party lists for a combined total of 165 members. This was the 12th election Zimzla had conducted using MMP since first using it in the 1981 general election. Over 7.7 million voters turned out of the 11.8 million Zimzlans eligible to vote for a turnout of 65.69%, down nearly three percent from the last general election. The governing Liberty Party, led by Prime Minister Arthur De Villepin won a plurality of the votes and seats, winning 40.4% of the party vote and 74 seats, with a net loss of two seats. This was the first election since 1987 where Liberty lost votes. The opposition National Party, led by André Mazet, made minor gains and picked up five seats for a total of 58 seats. Support for the Socialist Party continued to drop as some of its voters from the last election voted for the Left, even though the Left failed to surpass the 5% threshold. The Pro-Sarise Party increased their vote share slightly from the last election but did not gain any seats. As with the previous legislature, De Villepin decided that he would govern alone with a minority government, with his cabinet once again consisting of Liberty Party members. De Villepin had ruled out a confidence and supply agreement with both the Socialists and Pro-Sarise. Since National could not gain the support of the Socialists or Pro-Sarise, the party was once again the official opposition. Results Seats Percentages }} }} Category:Elections